The Forgotten Clan
by ForgottenFilly
Summary: During the time before the Warriors series, there were six clans. ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, SkyClan, and CloudClan. A short time after SkyClan was banished, CloudClan was cast out also. For moons, the cats traveled to find a suitable h
1. Prologue

_**So, this is sort of confusing. Midnightsong is sent a dream from StarClan of the coming times. Sorrelstar was the leader of CloudClan many years before her. Midnightsong does not want to accept her destiny, which is not mentioned. You will find out later.**_

The starry shapes of cats dances before the she-cat's eyes. "What?" she gasped. Her eyes clouded and glazed over. "Please, Sorrelstar, please, don't let this happen!" The black cat yowled. Her paws tingled with uneasiness.

The red-brown tom dipped his head and sighed. "I am sorry it has to be this way. But I cannot stop what will happen. You must be the one to tell your Clan..." his eyes were sympathetic for the little cat.

Her neck fur bristled. "But I am not a medicine cat!" she meowed desperately.

Sorrelstar lifted his head. "No you are not. But I feel you will handle this better." The tom got up to his paws and slowly walked away at first, then bounded into the undergrowth. The last shimmed of the starry cat was lost in an invading darkness.

The black she-cat got up and tried to run after her past leader. "Sorrelstar! Wait! No!" she yowled before the wave of darkness engulfed her.

"Midnightsong...Midnightsong...Midnightsong..." voice called. She turned frantically in circles. She found herself again in the midst of battling cats. Teeth, claws, blood...the scent tingled in her nostrils.

Midnightsong gasped. The scents of her clan were leaving...the others were winning. But who were these others? This disappeared in another wave of darkness. She found herself again in another place. Here, but here, it was peaceful. Scents of love, care, and happiness filled Midnightsong. The she-cat walked through the calm mountain. Before her at the end of the trail, was a path of blood. It seemed as though whoever's it was was long gone, and no others minded it. She padded along, following it. It led her to a great tree, as tall as the sky. A circle of clouds formed around her. She looked around. The shape of a white cat revealed itself in the clouds.

Midnightsong shook her head and ran off again into the darkness. As she ran, her paws carried her over a ledge. She yowled in fright. Her body fell into everlasting darkness, deeper, and deeper...

A paw prodded her side. Midnightsong jerked awake to see Mudscar poking her side with his paw. "What's wrong with you?" he meowed. The brown striped tom narrowed his eyes and turned back to his nest. "No one can get any sleep around here with you twitching and mumbling all night, I mean..." the last of his sentence was cut off by soft snores.

She sighed and got out of her bramble nest. The sunlight of the outside greeted her. No one else was in camp, and she was glad. The dream had greatly shaken her. "Just a dream..." she sighed. "Nothing will happen!" The bright day of new leaf brightened her spirits.


	2. Characters

_**Please visit **_**/marinamartin**_** for more information on TFC.**_

**Leader**

Loststar: black tom

**Deputy**

Mousetail: gray she-cat w/ black stripes

**Medicine Cat**

Snowstorm: white she cat w/ gray paws

**Warriors**

_Mudscar_ : Brown tom w/ darker brown stripes

_Claytrail_ : Clay colored tom

_Ferntail_ : beautiful brown she-cat

_Spottedfoot_ : calico she-cat

_Firetail_ : flame orange tom

_Sunfeather_ : dark orange she-cat

_Blackfoot_ : white tom w/black paws

**Apprentices**

_Treepaw__ : _cream colored she-cat____

_Redpaw_ : rust colored tom____

_Smokepaw_ : smoke gray she-cat____

**Queens(she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

_Fawnstep_ : A fawn colored she-cat____

_Larksign_ : Lilac she-cat w/deep eyes____

**Elders**

_One-Eye_ : An old white one eyed tom____

**Other Cats**

_Wonder_ : a white loner she-cat; bad temper____

_Kia_ : black kittypet____

_Stonecatcher_ : amber colored tom-lost on the journey of clans to their new home____

_Waterfur_ : blue(blue gray) she-cat-lost on the journey of the clans to their new home___  
_


	3. Loners

_**Chapter One of TFC, Loners.**_

Midnightsong yawned and got up from her bramble nest. The sun of newleaf greeted her. She tried to step over her sleeping clan mates carefully. Midnightsong winces as her paw cuffed Sunfeather over the ear.

Sunfeather jolted up. "What is it? Are we under attack?" she blurted out, waking up Mudscar in the process, who woke up Spottedfoot, and then woke up Blackfoot. "Midnightsong, are you hurt?" Sunfeather asked, looking over the young she-cat.

Mudscar rolled his eyes and laid back down. "Sunfeather, mouse-brain." he yawned out. The brown tom snuggled back into his nest. "I swear sometimes I want to-" his voice was cut off by soft snores. Everyone else laid back into their nests also are fell back to sleep. Except Sunfeather.

Midnightsong winced. "I'm sorry for waking you, Sunfeather!" she meowed with worry of getting on the she-cat's bad side. "I was just getting out of the den when my paw accidently-" Midnightsong stopped as amusement glinted in Sunfeather's eyes.

"It's fine, OK? Just watch out next time. Thought we were under a badger attack. I might as well stay up." The two she-cats padded out side by side. They looked around camp. Deserted. Everyone else was asleep, except for Snowstorm, who was chewing up some marigold into a poultice.

Midnightsong yawned one more time and left the side of her friend. The fresh-kill pile was well stocked with plump mice, sparrows, and an...adder? She winced. "Redpaw." she sighed at her apprentice's doings. Midnightsong reached down and got a mouse in her jaws and padded over to Snowstrom's den. "Hey!" she meowed to her. "Hungry?" She dropped the mouse at her gray paws and smiled.

Snowstorm look up, surprised. "You scared me, Midnightsong!" she mewed. _Not the first time today..._ Midnightsong thought to herself. "Thank you, I've been restocking all morning. The loners scare me around here, you know?" she meowed with a worried look. The white she-cat picked up the mouse and ate it down fast. Midnightsong smiled.

"Maybe your overdoing yourself." she said, nudging the medicine cat. "Flowerkit would make a great medicine cat apprentice, you know?" Midnightsong hinted. Snowstorm only shrugged and continued with her work.

Her paws made their way out of the tangy smelling den and into the camp. Other cats were waking. The sunhigh was approaching. Sunhigh patrols would have to be organized, but Midnightsong thought against waking Mousetail. A movement outside camp made her flick her gaze back. Midnightsong prowled forward to the barrier. The shape disappeared in a hushed blur of gray. "Loners?" she mewed to herself. The black cat shrugged. "Better report it to Loststar." she meowed.

The shuffling of the ivy curtain at the Leader's den made Midnightsong lift her head. She saw Loststar padding out, with Mousetail rousing also. Midnightsong padded over to them quickly; she dipped her head. "I think I spotted a loner outside the bramble barrier, Loststar." she mewed.

Loststar looked alarmed. The tom looked up at her with wide eyes. "What?" he blurted out. "A loner this close to camp?" his eyes were worried for his clan. Mousetail shuddered beside him.

Mousetail lifted her gray and black head. "I have seen this loner,too." she meowed.


	4. Throught Waterfur's Eyes

_**Chapter Two of TFC, Through Waterfur's Eyes. Sorry about it being so short.**_

Looking through the bracken barrier, Waterfur felt great heart sickness. She sighed, and jolted away as another she-cat spotted her. Waterfur could feel her paws taking her father and farther away, eating up the ground. She could scent Stonecatcher near. The blue colored she-cat pushed onward. "Stonecatcher!" she yowled. The amber tom turned around abruptly.

Stonecatcher watched his mate with watchful eyes. "What?" he asked her with concerned eyes. "Did they see you? Did you ask them if we could join their Clan?" his voice quivered.

Waterfur bent down her neck. "No." she mewed. "I was afraid. They're all so...different." Waterfur meowed. Her blue eyes rested on him for a moment. "I want you to come with me..." she told him seriously. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, as if looking into each other's minds. But Stonecatcher tore his gaze away.

The amber tom sighed. "Fine.We go at dawn, we might run into a patrol. They sometimes come near here." his voice was scratchy with hunger and weakness. The skinny tom stood up and rubbed against Waterfur. "We'll find a home. Even if everyone else thinks we are dead." he purred to her.

Dead. It was true. During the Great Journey, the two had gotten lost. And somehow, after all those gruesome moons, they found themselves here. At CloudClan. For moons, they sat and watched their ways, much different than in RiverClan...painfully, they remembered their past life. On the Great Journey, they had fallen off a ledge, believed to be dead. The cats left them in the gorge and went on. They had heard the gasps from the others, the crumbling of rocks, the cracking of bones against rock. It had been hard. They needed foundation. They needed a clan.

Dawn came. The foot falls of a patrol came the two cats' way. They pricked their ears and silently padded through the brambled to them. Immediately, the other cats spotted them. "Who are you?" hissed Mudscar. A few others asked the same in unision.

Stonecatcher turned to Waterfur. "I am Stonecatcher." he meowed calmly.

"I am Waterfur." the blue she-cat spoke boldly. The cats did not look convinced. "We come from far away, forgotten of RiverClan on the Great Journey, thought to be dead." she told them the story.

Spottedfoot padded up beside Mudscar. "We'll still have to take you to Loststar. I've spotted you sneaking around camp, lately, Waterfur." she meowed calmly. Spottedfoot twitched her tail to motion them to follow. They gladly did.


	5. The Bringing of Trouble

_**Chapter Three of TFC, The Bringing of Trouble. Enjoy!**_

Midnightsong lifted her head and looked at the new comers coming with the patrol. The kits stopped romping, the queens stopped talking, and the apprentices pricked their ears. Loners. "What re they doing here?" Mudscar growled. Loststar padded out of his den and looked at the new cats. He glared at Mudscar and went down to meet them.

Loststar circled the two. Mates, it seemed. "Tell us your names." he meowed to them.

The two looked up. The blue she-cat spoke first. "I'm Waterfur. And this is Stonecatcher." she motioned to the amber tom. He was scratched up and missing an ear, but this look in his eye made Midnightsong wonder. The look of a power hungry cat. But Waterfur seemed like a nice she-cat.

Loststar looked at them with a look of suspiscion. "They claim to have been serperated from those cursed clans during the Great Journey, Loststar." Mudscar said. At that moment, Mousetail staggered in, blood dripping from her side. The gray and black deputy dropped to the ground in front of Snowstorm, who had just came from her den.

Snowstorm gasped and began to swiftly lick the cut. "Mousetail, tell use what happened!" she meowed in terror.

The young she-cat looked up with blood tears running from her clawed eyes. "L-loners." she rasped out. "Coming...for...camp...tried...to stop...them..." her soft voice was weak as she laid her head down again. Snowstorm ran back into the medicine cat den; seconds later she came out with her newly made marigold poltice, cob webs, and poppy seeds.

All the cats immeadiately looked at the two loners before them, hissing a warning. Loststar raised his tail for silence. "It could not have been the loners here in camp. For you found them before this happened. And Mousetail describes it as a Clan of loners." he advised calmly. "Until this is cleared up, take these cats to the rock cave beside my den with a clean nest," but he added, "On close guard. Mudscar, you and Spottedfoot keep wtah on them." he advised. The two cats dipped their heads and led the loners to the rock cave.

Midnightsong suddenly thought about her dream. The scents of others and blood. She had to tell Loststar soon, but what would he think? She decided to shrug it off. Mousetail stood up. Her limbs were shaking as she walked over beside Loststar. "Mousetail, you get back here! I don't want your side to start bleeding again!" Snowstorm yowled to the gray she-cat. Mousetail hesitated. "Now!" And with that, Mousetail limped through the ivy curtain and into the medicine cat den. Midnightsong suddenly heard a loud chorus of yowls from outside camp. All the cats turned their heads and the apprentices' fur bristled on end. Treepaw let out a gasp and started shaking. Loners. And lots of them.


	6. Disaster

**_Chapter Four of TFC, Disaster. Hope you guys like. Might not want to read this if you are not a fan of blood/ death._**

Loststar yowled a command and all the cats sprang forward. Mudscar and Spottedfoot lept from the cave. With Stonecatcher sneaking out the back. Waterfur was paralyzed with fear. Midnightsong felt a claw rip her soft black ear. She whsipper around and locked in tooth and claw with a white loner. It must be the leader. But then she gasped. Stonecatcher was fighting Loststar fiercly. After leaving her attention from the she-cat, it cut her soft underbelly.

Midnightsong yowled in pain and fury as blood welled from the cut, making the she-cat's fur wet with blood. "Wonder! Look out!" a cat called to the white che-cat. Wonder wheeled around and slashed Mudscar across the muzzle. Midnightsong took the chande and lept on top of Wonder. Mudscar turned and bit harshly into another loner's tail.

Treepaw's eyes were filled with tears of blood raining down. Her eyes blazed as she clawed at the other's eyes furiously. It turned and ran back to the bushes caterwauling. Treepaw turned to help Redpaw fight of a huge orange tom. Smokepaw was siting, waiting, on top of a boulder to strike. She lashed her gray tail and pounced down on the orange attacker. In an instant, the tom was lost under a wriggling of small bodies. He yowled and burst away with an ear clawed off.

A loud yowl sounded over the bramble clearing. The loners had been pushed near a watery grave: the gorge. A cat slipped over the edge and fell into the pulsing waters, only to be lost in the foam. "Sky!" a she-cat yowled sadly. "No!" Midnightsong turned to see Stonecatcher still locked in combat with Loststar. They spat and Stonecatcher's ear was almost completely gone. Loststar's fur was soaked with blood. Mousetail was fighting also. Her cut had split open again. Snowstorm was struggling to fight, also. But soon gave up and went to her den to get the herbs.

A tom had found his way into the nursery. The queens fought brutally. Fawnstep was spitting while Sparrowkit and Tigerkit were behind her shaking. Larksign still fought, but the tom broke through. He went mercifulessly for Fawnstep's throat. The she-cat let out a painful wail, but it was cut off by the gurgling of blood in her throat. Fawnstep still fought, but her breathing cut off and she fell to the ground. Tigerkit's back arched up as he hissed at the tom, but before long, with one swat, the little tom was dead too. One of Larksign's kits burst from her mother, a fairly old kit, of five moons. Icekit lept on the tom, and Sparrowkit followed, with three more of the kits. Larksign snarled and chased the tom from the nursery. Lionkit was caught in a bramble thicket and blood dotted his creamy coat. He wailed in pain.

The nursery looked terrible. Fawnstep was lying dead beside Tigerkit. Blood was laiden over the camp. Outside, Larksign could hear the fighting die away. The queen looked at Fawnstep and her kit. A tear slithered down her face. Fawnstep was Mousetail's only sister.

Midnightsong bowled over Wonder, slicing her soft underbelly. The cat yowled in pain. Loststar was still struggling with Stonecatcher, Mousetail by his side. Wonder slashed a claw across her face, and suddenly, gave a loud yowl and flicked her tail. The loners lifted their heads in retreat, and followed their leader. Stonecatcher was still fighting with Loststar and Mousetail, but Waterfur was fighting the strong tom also.


	7. Mousetail's Pain

_**Chapter Five of TFC, Mousetail's Pain, hot off the press! Sorry about it being so short, I promise Chapter Six will be longer.**_

Stonecatcher finally oberyed Wonder, and ran through the brambled with the rest of the loners. In chorus, they called, "Long live NightClan!" and were gone. Leaving CloudClan devestated with blood soaking the ground. Midnightsong closed her dark blue eyes and collapsed to the ground. She opened one eyes to see a blurry sight of Snowstorm running around frantically, caring for the cats. Loststar was tended first, Treepaw and Redpaw carrying him to the medicine den. Next Mousetail was carried back. Blood welled from the cuts along Midnightsong's body.

At last, Snowstorm padded over to Midnightsong and placed a marigold poltice and cobwebs on her cuts. Slowly, the two apprentices carried her to the den. The white medicine she-cat gave her poppy seeds and she fell into a deep sleep.

Midnightsong blinked her eyes and stood up, wincing as her cuts were stretched. She looked around camp. A pain stabbed her heart. Fawnstep and her kit, Tigerkit, were lying in the clearing, dead. Mousetail was looking at her sister and kin with a great pain. Snowstorm was gone, and Treepaw was asleep beside a bundle of all the kits. Midnightsong took the chance and limped through the ivy curtain to Mousetail.

Mousetail whipped around. Tears stained her black striped cheeks. "I'm sorry, Mousetail..." Midnightsong whispered to her, brushing up against her friend. "They both fought well." the black she-cat told her sympatheticaly.

Mousetail stiffed back a tear. "But Tigerkit..." she meowed. "He was so young. And Sparrowkit and Flowerkit, who will take care of them?" she mewed in distress. "Larksign cannot nurse her own and those two." The deputy turned and limped to the nursery abruptly, the two kits shooting out and barreling into their kin.

Midnightsong sighed and turned back. Snowstorm was padding into camp with plenty of marigold leaves, Redpaw following with a wad of cobwebs. "Good morning, Midnightsong!" the white she-cat called. Redpaw sniffed as he saw his mother in the clearing dead. With his brother. Snowstorm leaned over and licked him over the ear. "She's happily in LifeClan." she purred. "Along with your brother." the small apprentice looked reassured and padded on through the ivy curtain.

Mousetail was still playing with the kits before she meowed a farewell. The deputy limped over to Midnightsong and looked up at her sadly "Can I tell you something I've never told anyone?" she meowed with sadness.

Midnightsong looked at her stunned. "Well, er, sure..." she mewed. Mousetail flicked her tail and led her to a small cavern. They went out of the thorn barrier and over a small creek before they came to it.

"I had a kit of my own.." she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. Midnightsong gasped.

The air was warm of new leaf, and the clouds slowly passed by as the she-cat began to tell her story.


End file.
